<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy Next Door by Space_Junk_Radio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069178">The Boy Next Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Junk_Radio/pseuds/Space_Junk_Radio'>Space_Junk_Radio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acting, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Eric and Aarons P0rn Account, Good brother Shane, It's the 80s people!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn within a Porn, Rick is a shy one, Rick's Sexualty Crisis, Sorry Not Sorry, Voyeurism, Young Merle Dixon, lame dialogues in porn movies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Junk_Radio/pseuds/Space_Junk_Radio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is in some sort of sexual crisis after his divorce with Lori and Shane only tries to help. What has this to do with Merle? Read and find out! Halloween Gift Fic! ♥♥♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merle Dixon/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy Next Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooBalooPants/gifts">BooBalooPants</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For BooBalooPants! Thank you for inspiring me and for all the doodles, they always make my day and I needed to do this, just as a thank you! ♥<br/>I had so much fun writing this and I also have to admit I had to take a break between writing, because I had to laugh so hard at some parts. This is my first one shot and my first time writing smut, but damn it was so worth it! I hope you enjoy this and happy halloween ya'all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„You never know unless you try!“, Shane told him and smiled. He leaned against the kitchen counter and sipped at his cup of coffee, trying to hide his own curiosity. Rick blushed, he was still uncertain of his own sexual orientation and decided to keep it hidden for now. The only ones who knew were Shane and Lori. Like in the good old days, when they were still teens. Lori knew before anyone else that Rick had an ONS with a rugby player during high school. But that was more than twenty years ago now and with their divorce, he started to ponder his life.<br/>
„I don't know...I am so confused lately.“ This was the truth. He never found out if his only experience with another man was just for his own curiosity, or if it was a real part of him. Shane seemed to be so optimistic about it, as if he wanted him to finally move on. Rick however was convinced that it was more something out of a bad conscience<br/>
„There's no need to feel guilty about it. Me and Lori, we were never meant to be an item, I am over it and I am glad you're trying to help me...but I don't feel like it...“ They tried...really hard to just be together because of Carl. But it never worked out and it was their own son who told them that he couldn't take it any longer and to 'finally stop this bullshit and go separate ways like adults'. He also told Rick to finally stop turning a blind eye to Shane and Loris affair and to Lori to finally admit it.</p>
<p>Almost a year later, Rick was completely honest when he said he's not angry at anyone but only himself for his own stubbornness. He had a talk with Shane and they both realised it was a huge change in their dynamics, but nothing that could forever diminish their friendship. Rick wanted to be a father to Carl and Lori wanted to be with Shane. As they finally filed the divorce, he already forgave Shane and learned of Lori#s pregnancy. He felt no anger, or remorse...he was just happy to see them both together as a family. They had a joint custody for Carl with the option that his son could decide on the time he wanted to spend with Rick and ever since then, they were together at most weekends and when Rick took some days off. In the end it all worked out and soon, with the baby adding to their small family (Shane and Lori told him, that he was still part of it), he felt at ease with their arrangement. The only thing he still didn't get used to, was the constant loneliness, after Lori and Carl moved to Shane's.<br/>
Lately, his mind was filled with thoughts. It seemed like his head forced him to question everything about his life, his choices, even his sexual orientation. Something was scraping at his mind when it came to his love life, something he'd tried to suppress and continuously told himself that it was just some silly teenage phase he went through while experimenting with his own sexuality. But the more he turned it over in his mind, the more it became a serious question. What if he was into men and women? He knew he loved Lori and wanted to be together with her, he never felt strange having sex with her and he had other girlfriends before he met her. But he felt attracted to boys, too, when he was a teen and had made some experiences with his own sex. So was it a one time thing? Just a phase and he was just very open minded?</p>
<p>„You can't find out if you never try it!“ Shane tried again and made him snap out of his train of thoughts with a blink. He felt so insecure as he held on tight to his cup and finally looked up, to meet Shanes gaze. They always knew what the other was thinking and this time it was not any different as Shane seemed to instinctively read his mind.<br/>
„God, Rick! I don't do this because of me and Lori being together! I just love you, you're my brother and I can't stand watching you being all alone. I know how hard it is for you, you never liked to be alone and that's what I'm here for! You know...we need to find out if it is your thing, some identity thing...“, he didn't use the word 'gay' or 'bisexual', but it was obvious. But what was his thing? Rick had to smile. Shane was right, they were like brothers and he was happy they were still so close after everything that happened.<br/>
„But...I can't just...maybe it's too fast!“ Shane did have a point as he suggested to find a date for him, but even that was too much...activity. He needed to be sure about it first.<br/>
Shane dug around in his pocket and unfolded a small piece of paper.</p>
<p>„Okay, last idea! Take this and say make yourself a nice evening alone, at home? You can try some things out and if it's not your thing, just burn the paper and never think of it again!“<br/>
Rick took the note and furrowed his brows as he looked at the unusual neat writing. It was a link to what looked like a gay porn portal, ready to go with an account and a password.</p>
<p>„Uhm...did you register at a gay porn channel, just for me? You don't have to...“<br/>
Ricks cheeks flushed again and he looked at his cup again, but Shane cut him off and laughed.<br/>
„Oh don'cha worry, it's not my account, I asked Eric and Aaron if they could give me theirs! You can use it all you want, lots of videos for whatever kink you got!“<br/>
„W...what? Did you tell them about me?“<br/>
„Nah, told them I was just curious, unless you want me to ask them?“<br/>
“Uhm, no! Well...thank you!“</p>
<p>This was one of the reasons why he loved Shane so much. He knew him inside out and Rick was still thankful that nothing could come between them. Sometimes he wondered why he became so attached to people, but then again, he was always like this. He had no siblings, but he poured all his love into those he saw as his. Shane was like a brother he could choose for himself and Lori...after their divorce he came to the realization that he saw her more as a good friend and a sister. They both wanted to raise a kid, they wanted to be parents, but they weren't lovers, he could live with the arrangement.<br/>
Shane dismissed himself soon, to pick up Carl from a friend and Rick had today and tomorrow off, so he decided to take a long bath and ordered some pizza, he needed this and it helped him to sort things out.</p>
<p>As he lay on the couch, curiosity won over and he picked the paper up, turning it in his hands. He sat up and finally started his laptop. He felt good and relaxed, this was a good time to find out and maybe he had his answer soon.<br/>
The link was a typical porn site with a wide range of videos and clips and categories to choose from. Some clips were today#s features and he felt himself blush again as he just looked through them.<br/>
Some content looked almost innocent in comparison with the clips marked as 'BDSM', 'hardcore' and other things he wished he hadn't seen. He skipped some other categories and shuddered at the images in his head - this was definitely the no-go area.</p>
<p>„Oh my god how does he....urgh!“, next video.<br/>
„What the f...oh...hell!“ He returned to the main page and shook his head. There sure must be something not so...graphic. Not that he's never seen a porn movie before but that was way back.<br/>
A good place to start, maybe. He searched through the folders until he found one marked as 'retro' and opened it. Rick had to grin as he looked through it. Okay, 80s and 90s, now that was something he could live with and most of the videos were a little longer and less indecent.</p>
<p>One video caught his attention and he looked at the title. The boy next door. Year of production was about 30 years ago and the preview looked like a real classic. His grin widened as he read the accompanying text. Somebody desperately tried to come up with some kind of a plot and it was so clichè it was too amusing. The new neighbor ran out of milk and came over to borrow some.<br/>
A sweet looking young man with short curls and sky blue eyes had the role of the neighbour, the other actor was a little older and more on the muscular side with huge upper arms and the frame of a bodybuilder. He even had some tribal tattoos that Rick remembered was a typical 90s thing. Almost like a window through time and space he thought and snickered as he poured himself a glass of wine. Rick felt strange as he looked at the boy. His features were vaguely familiar.</p>
<p>He was a little shorter than his partner, with broad shoulders and an almost perfectly toned belly, but less stocky body.<br/>
Rick almost dropped his glas as the boy spoke.</p>
<p>„WHAT THE...oh my fucking god! How the hell?!“ That voice! That gravelly, damned voice that he heard at least once a week. Those high cheekbones and his jaw, how could he NOT see it?<br/>
„Holy shit! Merle?!“ He stared at the display as if he was witnessing something forbidden and didn't realize that he had inched closer to the edge of his couch watching his every move as Merle, who went by the screen name Randy, entered his neighbor’s (a guy named Josh) house and looked around.<br/>
The movie was old and Merle must've been in his early twenties then. He remembered a disclaimer stating that the actors were of legal age in their respective country and states. Rick put his glass aside and tried to follow the rather lame dialogue. It would be freakin' funny if Merle just wouldn't look so damn cute in his tight fitting, plain black t-shirt, a red flannel and an almost sinfully snug fitting pair of blue jeans.</p>
<p>Josh followed him into the living room and Rick got a nice view of Merle's behind.<br/>
„So, you're new in town, huh?“ Josh asked and Merle turned around. He had an innocent looking smile on his face and nodded. God...what happened here? Rick knew he should stop here and look for something else but he just couldn't! Not when Merle was turning him on in the most embarrassing ways.<br/>
„Yeah, just moved here for college!“<br/>
-“You're a cute thing, ya got a girlfriend?“ God...lame! Every normal person would tell Josh to mind his own fucking  vfcbusiness...or turn tail and run. But Merle just shook his head, trying to look a little shy as he smiled.</p>
<p>„I'm not interested in girls, but I ain't lookin' either!“, he answered and Rick felt his boxers becoming a little tighter, as Josh pushed Merle against the wall, pinning both his wrists with one hand, while he kissed him and tugged at his shirt with the other hand.<br/>
„How about a real man then, boy? I could show you some things!“<br/>
Merle whimpered and moaned between the demanding kisses and threw his head back to expose his throat for his lover to attack and bruise with hickeys.<br/>
“Oh, no...please Mister, let go of me!”, he sighed and made no move to stop the other man, as he peeled his flannel off. A hand slid over the bulge of his pants and made him move his hips, eyelids fluttering as he leaned into the touch and succumbed to Josh. Rick felt his own cock twitch as he followed Josh’s movements and wrapped a hand around his hardening flesh. God...of all people, why was Merle making him feel so hot and why was he almost jealous of Josh, wishing he was in his place? Watching Merle writhe and moan just did things with him and he knew he’s never going to see Merle in the same way again. </p>
<p>“Shhh, don’t be shy baby. I know you want it as much as I do, you’re so damn hard for me!”, Josh purred and let his hand wander into Merle’s jeans, stroking him a few times and pinning him with his own body. Another heated kiss as he pulled Merle’s t-shirt over his head, kissing along his neck to his collarbone and sucking at a pink nipple. Merle’s pupils were blown wide and Rick wondered what of all was just script and what was pure pleasure. His face was flushed and his breath quickened as his lover grind his hip against his erection. </p>
<p>“Mhh...tha’s my good boy! Come, show me how much ya want it!” Josh pushed him to the floor and opened his own pants. Rick bit his lower lip as the camera changed the angle and he was rewarded with a close view of Merle’s face as he looked at the other man’s huge bulge in his boxers. His look alone was almost too much to take as he smiled and put his hands on each side of Josh’s thighs. Rick leaned into the soft, cool cushion of his couch and sighed as he imagined what it felt like, to have Merle so lovingly pressed against his own groin.<br/>
Merle gently nibbled at the tip of Josh’s cock through his tight boxers and playfully licked a wet spot where the twitching tip was and ran all the way down to the base. He took his time, pleasing his lover and cupped his balls with one hand. Josh’s fingers combed through Merle’s curls and he urged him closer.</p>
<p>“You’re so damn good at this, come on, suck me already!”, he hissed. Merle pushed his boxers down to reveal a massive, rock hard cock and licked at the precum dripping off the tip, before he finally sucked him in. His movements were slow, tentative at first but became more passionate and needy soon as he licked and kissed his way around the others cock.<br/>
“God damn…”, Rick moaned and quickened his own pace as he stroked himself, his hips thrusting as he closed his eyes and let his head roll to the side.<br/>
Merle was a playful little bitch. He lapped eagerly at the hard flesh, sucking at the tip as he let his hand glide over the whole length, smiling like a thief as Josh moved backwards until he fell into his armchair, guiding Merle’s head with his hands. He almost gagged and let the other man take control as he pushed him closer, thrusting into the boy’s greedy mouth.<br/>
Rick’s breath became labored as he pleased himself, he had to slow down as he felt himself so close. Merle’s partner was finally taking over as he just grabbed him and threw him into the armchair, switching their positions and pushing Merle until he was on all fours, knees on the seat cushion and his pretty ass right into the camera lens, as he held onto the backrest.<br/>
“I need it...please daddy, show me how ya like ta fuck yer boys!”, he whimpered and looked over his shoulders, waiting willingly to be taken. Rick bit into his fist and cursed. How could he possibly ever look into Merle's eyes again without thinking about how he practically mewled with pleasure and all those pretty noises that came out of his mouth, or how his eyes were half lidded and filled with lust that Rick was sure was not his acting skills. Merle must’ve been so horny, he almost forgot that there were cameras. </p>
<p>Josh grinned and pawed at his boy’s ass, kneading it roughly and smacking him, as Merle just made an impossibly needy noise and clawed into the armchair, face buried into the cool leather. He mewled as his lover lined up and slowly pushed into him, holding his hips and keeping him from squirming. </p>
<p>The next minute Josh was pounding hard into his sweet boy, gripping at his hips and thrusting forward, pushing Merle into the backrest. Merle just arched his back and rubbed his flushed cheeks along the leather couch, trying to push back. His curls were soaking with sweat and he opened his mouth gasping for air, as he whined and begged his partner to do it harder.<br/>
Josh kneeled behind him, supporting his weight with his arms on the back of the armchair as he changed his angle and Merle almost cried with lust as he repeatedly hit that small, hidden spot inside of him, sending him over the edge without touching him, or allowing him enough space to reach underneath himself to finish it. Josh came right after Merle and pumped his seed into his lover, groaning lustly as his thrust began to slow down. He smacked him again, laughing as Merle panted for air, looking like he was finally sated, with an exhausted grin on his lips.<br/>
Rick came with a hot shudder and cursed as ripples of his own lust made his hips buck and his back arching from the couch. He shut his eyes thighly and pumped, until he felt his own member throb and soften in his hand. The afterglow of his orgasm left him breathless and seeing stars. He fell back into the cushions and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>Now he knew two new things that helped him find himself. He was into men after all and the even more important thing: Merle was, too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>